Mrs. Arbow
|only_appearance= |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Ack Kinmonth |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Kate Higgins |other_voice_actors= |name=Mrs. Arbow |title= |nickname(s)= |gender=Female |country=Shopville |affiliation=*Rainbow Kindi **Jessicake **Peppa-Mint **Donatina *Marsha Mello |relative(s)= |basis=Star |arrived_in_shopville= |visited_shopville= }} Mrs. Arbow is a star Shopkin. Description Personality Mrs. Arbow is the most mature of her tribe, fitting her to be leader. Compared to the other Electroids, she is the smartest and most serious. She treats her sisters like students, but she still cares for them very much. She also has some fairly nerdy tendencies, such as wearing an outdated exercise outfit when she jogs or wearing a mortarboard when she teaches lessons. Her fear of heights is not helped by her habitat's location and she tries to keep it a secret, but is completely unaware that her sisters secretly know about her fear, but they would never dare to tell her that they know. Physical Appearance Mrs. Arbow is mostly yellow. She wears three stars on her head, which are blue, yellow, and pink. Abilities Origin Her tail can act as a taser, which she uses to whip enemies and shock them. It also has the ability to scale any surface. She can also light the end of it like a flashlight. Calling All Kindi Kids *'Tail Strike:' Focus your tail attack on a single enemy, inflicting massive damage. *'Electric Smash:' Smash a ball of electricity, damaging and knocking back a group of enemies. *'Whiplash:' Whip your tail back and forth for multiple attacks, stunning and knocking back enemies. Biography Early Life Little is known about Mrs. Arbow's early life. However, she somehow managed to gain a fear of heights and become the leader of the Electroids tribe at some point. First Adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shoppets, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Kindi Kids. ("Calling All Kindi Kids") Mrs. Arbow helped Peppa-Mint feel right at Rainbow Kindi, along with the other Kindi Kids. Later, she noticed that she found the hiccups. ("First Day") Mrs. Arbow had a surprise waiting for her. The other Kindi Kids helped get it ready. Once they were done, Mrs. Arbow liked it. ("Feast of Fancy") We see Mrs. Arbow telling Marsha Mello it was nap time, and that was why she was sitting in Bunny Cart. ("Dancing Disaster") Mrs. Arbow told the other Kindi Kids that it was a very special day, and that she couldn't figure out what it was. The "special day" later turned out to be another surprise for her, much to her delight. ("Special Day") Mrs. Arbow thanked Marsha Mello for carrying in the space simulator, even though she didn't carry anything. ("Space") Mrs. Arbow didn't have much of a role in the episode, even though she showed viewers all of the Kindi Kids' ideas. ("Charades") Mrs. Arbow was one of the guests of the tea party the Kindi Kids were having. ("Tea Party") Mrs. Arbow was surprised to see Rainbow Kate arrive early. She greeted her with a warm hello. ("Trick or Treat") Further Adventures Mrs. Arbow was one of many characters who were forced to outrun the Shoppetstorm and help shut it down. ("Kindi Kids Rush") Mrs. Arbow was almost all of the characters who got to meet Patootie Bike, who was coming to Rainbow Kindi to be looked after. ("Secret Surprise") Mrs. Arbow acted as a mentor to the Kindi Kids who were learning to play camp around the classroom. ("Kindi Campers") Memorable Quotes *''"Oh, I know! I think I left my bubble bath running."'' - Mrs. Arbow, First Day *''"Oh! It's a lovely surprise, Kindi Kids! You did all of this by yourself?'' - Mrs. Arbow, Feast of Fancy *''"Oh! Are those cake pops? Oooh! And ice cream? Oh, now it's even a more special, special day!"'' - Mrs. Arbow, Special Day *''"There it was again! I must find where that sound is coming from."'' - Mrs. Arbow, Tea Party *''"But isn't it our differences that make you like us so much? My great-granny bow always said, "You can't change other people. But you can change you."'' - Mrs. Arbow, Tea Party *''"Have so much fun in this so much fun-filled Kindi!"'' - Mrs. Arbow, Secret Surprise Set Information Mrs. Arbow was released as one of the Series 1 sets in the July 2019 product wave. Her product number is 50047 and contains 54 pieces. The set includes a Shoppet. 50047 Mrs. Arbow can be combined with 50001 Bunny Cart and 50046 Summer Peaches to create the Electroids Max. Moose Toys Shop product description Zap the Shoppets with the electrically charged tail of MRS. ARBOW! MRS. ARBOW is the lookout for the yellow tribe of Electroids, a loopy tribe of characters who live high up in the mountainous forest to stay close to the lightning storms that energize them. MRS. ARBOW has an electrically charged tail to zap any Shoppets who challenge her. This dynamic Shopkin has a secret fear of heights… well, not so secret, but the other Electroids don’t let MRS. ARBOW know that they know! *''Features translucent electricity bolt and poseable joints'' *''Collect all three characters in the Electroid tribe to build the super character tribe combo'' *''Go to moosetoys.com/kindikids for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Kindi Kid characters on Nick Jr.'' *''Play the Kindi Kids game, available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 2” (7cm) tall'' Sidebar description Send Shoppets flying with the electrically charged tail of MRS. ARBOW, one of three lightning-powered Electroids in Kindi Kids™ Series 1! In-Booklet Code Mrs. Arbow's in-booklet code for Calling All Kindi Kids is CH4AR8ED4UP, which is ChargedUp when decoded. Background Information *In various media, her name is often accidentally used for Bunny Cart and vice versa. *She is similar to Commander Peepers from Wander Over Yonder. Just like Peepers, she is a star, short, has a lightning motif, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. However, Mrs. Arbow's voice is slightly less higher-pitched and a bit more raspy than Peepers'. *She replaces Celine Cereal in some rare versions of the logo. Trivia *Mrs. Arbow is the leader of the Electroids because she was chosen to be the tracker and teacher of the Electroids by Summer Peaches and Bunny Cart. *She is the only cycloptic leader of Series 1. *She is the only Electroid to have an opening mouth in her set. *In her set, her triangular lip is outside of her mouth, while in her cartoon form, it is inside of her mouth. *She is the only Electroid without an accent of some sort. *She has a volt-o-meter on her back, which measures how much fun she's having. It ranges from "super fun" to "super lame", as shown in Tea Party. It only exists in the cartoon, and is not seen on her set. However, it is absent in almost all episodes aside from Tea Party. *She has a tail which he normally uses to fight Shoppets with, but he can also use as it a flashlight. She is the only Series 1 character to have a tail. In her set, she is designed to hold her tail like a hose. *Even though she does not include a jointed tail, Mrs. Arbow's tail has managed to be the most flexible out of any tail in the sets. **Also, she is the first character with a tail and the only character in Series 1 to have one. *She and Yolka exercise together, and both sport outdated aerobic gear when they do. Behind the Scenes Basis Mrs. Arbow is based on a star. It is an astronomical object consisting of a luminous spheroid of plasma held together by its own gravity. The nearest star to Earth is the Sun. Many other stars are visible to the naked eye from Earth during the night, appearing as a multitude of fixed luminous points in the sky due to their immense distance from Earth. Historically, the most prominent stars were grouped into constellations and asterisms, the brightest of which gained proper names. Astronomers have assembled star catalogues that identify the known stars and provide standardized stellar designations. The observable Universe contains an estimated 1×1024 stars, but most are invisible to the naked eye from Earth, including all stars outside our galaxy, the Milky Way. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Mrs. Arbow's voice is provided by Kate Higgins. Real-Life History Early Development Mrs. Arbow was originally going to be almost completely one shade of yellow, and her tail was not as visible as in her modern artwork. Her tail also looked like a zapper, as she seen was holding it; much like her set's official bag art pose. Reveals On December 23, 2018, Mrs. Arbow appeared with the rest of Series 1 in a retailer's catalog. Mrs. Arbow reappeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late June and early July 2019. Content Mrs. Arbow debuted in the TV series on July 4, 2019 in First Day, while her set officially became available on August 1st with the rest of Series 1. Mrs. Arbow also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Kindi Kids, released on August 4, 2019 for iOS and September 2, 2019 for Android. She then went on to appear in Kindi Kids Rush, released on May 21, 2020. Appearances Voice Actors *Kate Higgins (UK/US) *Joanna Węgrzynowska (Poland) *Ela Nitzsche (Germany) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) *Talya Barkay (Israel) Category:Kindi Kids